


London Skylines

by mortenavida



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Movie Night, there is some kissing, two bros hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Tony always loved to visit London and he never really knew why. One night, he meets a stranger and invites him up to his room for company.





	London Skylines

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [London Skylines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119893) by [Borsari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari)



> Oops another Bingo Challenge.
> 
> Square Filled: Tony Stark/Harry Potter

Something always drew Tony Stark to London, and he honestly was never quite sure why. He loosened the red tie around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt around his wrists before pulling the sleeves up to his elbows. The night air felt stale, but he couldn’t help but lean against the railing of his hotel room and look out over the city, searching for something. A light breeze blew through the sky and he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as the smell of the city moved over him.

London was, as usual, peaceful. He had heard the news nearly a decade ago about some kind of terrorist attacks, but that seemed to have smoothed over with no real answer to what happened. He had helped some of the buildings himself - anonymously donating to his favorite places as well as a few libraries. Pepper had silently questioned his motives, but he gave no answers and she didn’t press the issue.

He was about to push off the railing and go back inside when a noise from the balcony below him caught his attention. Someone stepped outside, their voice low and frustrated. Tony looked down just as a messy, black-haired man mirrored his own position with a cell phone against his ear. The conversation sounded muffled and Tony figured his ears were just somehow blocked -- he also knew he shouldn’t be staring but he couldn’t help it. Something about the stranger drew his eye.

Tony waited until the stranger hung up and let out a long sigh before he spoke up. “Rough night?”

The man gave a slight jerk before he leaned a little further out to look up at Tony. His green eyes reflected against the light of his porch and Tony wanted to stare at them forever. “Excuse me?”

“I wasn’t listening,” he said, “I promise. You just sounded frustrated.”

The man smiled softly before shrugging and looking back out over the city. “In-laws.”

Tony filed away the fact that this man was off limits, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still be nice to him. “Haven’t had to deal with that, but I can understand. You and your wife here on vacation?”

He shook his head. “I wish, but no. I’m here until I can find a place to live. Kind of a messy divorce.”

So, potentially, the stranger was back on the market. Tony gave him a smile, even though he wasn’t looking anymore. “Want some company?”

The man was quiet for a long time, long enough to where Tony assumed he overstepped his boundaries, before he shrugged and pushed off the railing. “Got alcohol?”

“Some, though I’m technically not supposed to be drinking that much anymore.”

“That’s fine, I’ll just bring some snacks up then.”

Tony tried to lean further over to see the man, but he had already disappeared inside. He turned to head inside as well, not sure why he suddenly felt so giddy. He hadn’t slept with a stranger since becoming Iron Man, despite what other media outlets liked to report. It had been Pepper, and then just his own hand for comfort.

He propped the door open with the lock before kicking off his shoes and pulling his socks off. He planned to get into something more comfortable, but the door to his suite pushed open just after he pulled his belt off.

“I didn’t have much...”

He was even more stunning in full light. Tony couldn’t help but let his eyes trace over the hint of muscle slightly hidden by the looser shirt, but the jeans hid nothing. His arms were full of various bags, but Tony was too caught up in staring at the man’s neck, wanting nothing more than to kiss the vein there.

Tony waved him off. “That’s what room service is for, if we want it.” He stepped closer, tossing his belt to the side somewhere. “Name’s Tony.”

The stranger put the food down before holding out his hand. “Harry.”

The two looked at another as they shook hands, then they both smiled, relaxed. Harry either didn’t recognize him, or didn’t care to point out who exactly Tony was. He appreciated it and motioned them to the couch to sit.

“Want to watch bad 80’s movies?”

“Those are the worst,” Harry insisted as he all but collapsed into the sofa. “What one are we starting on?”

Tony let out a laugh before changing the channel to one of the hotel’s film channels. Together, they kept up a running commentary through the first two Karate Kid movies, inching closing with every light-hearted argument about the characters or plot. By the opening credits of the third film, Tony had Harry in his lap, arms around the man’s slim waist.

They weren’t kissing yet, but Harry’s mouth was hovering just over Tony’s own and he could almost taste the breath between them. His hands tightened a bit and he leaned in, just as Harry leaned back. Tony glanced away from the man’s mouth to look at his scared, green eyes.

“This isn’t like me,” Harry whispered. “I don’t just… I don’t do this.”

Tony tried to give him a comforting smile. “We don’t have to do anything. Though I have to be honest - I really, really want to.”

Harry’s hips pressed down, trapping their erections together. “I know. Me too.”

“What’s stopping you?”

Harry bit his lip and Tony resisted the urge to push forward to kiss him. Instead, he let his thumb gently rub Harry’s hip, waiting. Eventually, Harry shook his head and kissed Tony once, softly, before sliding off his lap and onto the couch.

“I don’t want a rebound,” Harry said, dragging a hand through his already unruly hair. “And I don’t think I’m ready for casual…”

“I get that.” Tony rubbed his chin, not bothering to hide the fact that he was still hard. “I can be a friend?”

Harry gave him a look. “We’re both staying in a hotel. I don’t think our friendship will last long.”

Tony shrugged. “I’m on an extended vacation. I can stay as long as you need me to.” And maybe convince him to share a bed. “As a friend.”

Harry took a long look over Tony’s body before laughing. “Yeah, I doubt ‘just friends’ will last long, but okay. I could use some company.”

“My pleasure.” Tony reached over to take Harry’s feet into his lap so he could massage them.

“What—”

“Shh, movie’s on.” Tony motioned toward the screen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry relax back onto the couch as they continued with their commentary.

It took three days for Tony to get Harry into his bed, another three for Tony to find out Harry was a wizard (and for Harry to find out he was Iron Man), and another year after that for them to move in together. Crawling into bed and wrapping his arm around Harry’s body was, in Tony’s mind, better than London ever had been.


End file.
